onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 May 2013
10:26 ever 10:26 i oughta 10:26 :O 10:26 pb is gross unless you're referring to claire from lost 10:26 not a big thing in portugal 10:26 not even in pb&j 10:26 GASP 10:27 i only had jelly like once 10:27 pregnant babe & the junkie, yo 10:27 didn't care for it 10:27 hey 10:27 hiya 10:27 how come we're talking so much more here than back in our chat? 10:27 Joe, I take it you've never had reeses before? 10:27 lol 10:27 but the jelly in pb&b is jam 10:27 hi 10:27 i guess a change was in order 10:27 jam 10:27 that 10:27 i have not, no. I dont like peanutbutter^ 10:27 same thing 10:27 tomato, tomahto 10:27 :o Joe 10:27 im going back to day chat cos yh 10:27 whoa! 10:28 my eyes just comitted suicide 10:28 lol, 2 mins lefrt 10:28 i think what kills it for me is the blue thing :p 10:28 hehe 10:28 same 10:28 might as well start saying bye joe 10:28 hmph 10:28 imma check witter quickly 10:28 Have any of you tasted deep fried twinkies before? 10:28 its not, i dont even know what our jellys called in the us 10:28 no 10:28 not any of kind 10:28 ew no :P 10:28 jelly? 10:28 bye for like a minute from now^ 10:28 They're soooooooo good 10:28 bye 10:28 bye joe :) 10:28 ^.^ 10:28 good riddance to bad rubbish 10:28 whoa... 10:28 Bye Joe ~* 10:28 oh wait i was thinking about someone else 10:29 im not martha huber 10:29 is bot a bot? 10:29 . 10:29 no right? 10:29 User:RenaBot is dead... 10:29 my eyes are in pain 10:29 thats we call jelly, rena - http://www.mathmos.com/images/D/jelly_light_red.jpg 10:29 omg like bye for like a second 10:29 whoaaa 10:29 oh 10:29 right 10:29 jello 10:29 im scared now 10:29 SCARED 10:29 k 10:29 oh, well, thats a light in the shape of what we can jelly :| 10:29 Please tell me that you've ATLEAST had fried ice cream, Rena. *_* 10:29 I DONT WANNA DIE!!! 10:29 ;( 10:30 i think so ali 10:30 at the chinese restaurant 10:30 didn't order for me tho, tried off my mom's plate 10:30 didn't care for it 10:30 I had some at a mexican restaurant 10:30 bets thing evr 10:30 best** 10:30 deep friend ice creams different tho 10:30 Hey it worked finally 10:30 hey 10:30 hey 10:30 Hi Gigi (right?) 10:30 yo yo yo 10:30 hi 10:30 i actually don't remember if it's RenaBot or Renabot 10:30 Yep 10:30 ben? 10:31 he played rudolfo, u must remember 10:31 RenaBot, right? 10:31 he gone 10:31 RenaBOT 10:31 kl 10:31 so 10:31 let's get our ouat talk on 10:31 what about? 10:31 well s2s finished 10:31 random but i just saw apple edited on severe nurse 10:32 i did, yes. 10:32 i wonder if the severe nurse is meant to actually be someone or just a reference to that old movie :/ 10:32 i want her to be someone 10:32 I hope she's not 10:32 When is Ava appearing? @Ben lmao 10:32 if only because everyone wants her to be XD 10:32 well, she is a reference to the cuckoo nest thing. i linked jane espenson's tweet as a reference. 10:32 the casual viewer wouldnt even remember her, rena! :P 10:32 someone said long ago she could be ursula, but she's a minor co-star, didn't even get a name, no way she's someone that important 10:32 yeah i know 10:32 brb, i need some tea 10:32 nurse ratched 10:32 ^dont know, ali, not this season :P 10:32 everyone thinks she's ursula, lol. 10:32 :( 10:33 sorry :/ 10:33 ^she aint ursula :| 10:33 why would ursula even still be working as a nurse anymore? 10:33 I know xd 10:33 i don't think she's ursula. 10:33 the casual viewer would be like wtf..who is thi 10:33 actually why does the hospital still run? 10:33 what do you mean why ? 10:33 Regina will take over the role of ursula, obviously 10:33 keepy sidney detained 10:33 have the blue fairy sit before people as they stand in line to get healed 10:33 xd 10:33 that'd be a lot of strain on her powers. 10:34 what else has she got going on anyway, it's not like she can date 10:34 i doubt she has such unlimited power. 10:34 there's a bajillion fairies though 10:34 magic has its limits. 10:34 shes workign on important magic in the bakcground, rena 10:34 like the oft-forgotten nova 10:34 lol 10:34 true dat 10:34 . 10:34 if regina is ursula i'ma bust a nut 10:34 when the plot demands it that is, 10:34 meaning i'll get angry... 10:34 Lol 10:35 you should just stop using that line, ren 10:35 xD 10:35 :p 10:35 no comment. lol. 10:35 i wonder if anyone's gonna mention what ruby is up to next season 10:35 well, rumple being beast and crocodile was cool 10:35 "Oh, she's just in the bathroom." 10:35 "Oh she's wolfing around, eating chihuahuas." 10:35 gettin my Bridezilla on 10:35 i think it's likely she can guest star at least once. 10:35 yeah 10:35 or they just kill her :) 10:35 it's not like we see her all the time at the moment anyway 10:35 I wouldn't be surprised if they killed her off 10:35 i'm just curious as to how they're gonna balance aurora and mulan 10:35 those two are actually needed and also committed to other shows 10:36 but surely everything will work out 10:36 mhm, it rly shouldnt be that hard 10:36 they're totes not killing red off 10:36 Aurora and Mulan will probably go to Storybrooke 10:36 idk 10:36 why? 10:36 (shrug) 10:36 what'd they even do there? 10:36 well, its gonna be 3 worlds for now anyway 10:36 i want aurora around cos i love her, but yeah 10:36 i don't give a rat's rear end about mulan :p 10:36 i like mulan ;( 10:36 i know 10:36 she just wasnt used well 10:36 Apparently we'll be getting a Mulan backstory next season 10:37 we should 10:37 about damn time 10:37 we'll get aurora first im sure 10:37 her title card was never even used 10:37 we better! 10:37 loves me some aurora 10:37 :D 10:37 I'd like to see Aurora's first, however. 10:37 Marcia Cross could guest star as her mom :) 10:37 everybody start tweeting about that 10:37 (phillip) 10:37 :D 10:37 It'd be nice to bring maleficent back in a flashback. 10:37 mhm 10:37 I want to see why Maleficent hated their family so much. 10:37 to see why she cursed aurora and phillip. 10:37 and kyle as her dad! :D 10:37 jealousy 10:37 um 10:37 what? kyle? xd 10:37 no, ben. 10:38 ....rena 10:38 (phillip) !!!!!!!!!!!!!! 10:38 what? :P 10:38 why two big-name guest stars anyway? 10:38 have someone like brett cullen or brian kerwin play the king role 10:38 cause orson and bree were awesome! 10:38 10:38 they can both guest star in your dream version of ouat 10:38 on mine we just get marcia. 10:38 u wouldnt want to see a dh couple on ouat, rena?! :P 10:38 sure 10:39 i'd love to see everyone 10:39 how come they're not doing goldilocks?! 10:39 is today saturday? 10:39 yes 10:39 yes 10:39 not for long 10:39 not for me anyway 10:39 20 mins left 10:39 mhm 10:39 of saturday 10:39 it's a onceless sunday soon. xd 10:39 All in all, I'm really exited to see how Ariel, Jafar, and Aladdin's roles will be played out next season :D 10:39 :p 10:39 one of many many to come 10:39 me too, ali! :D 10:39 ali 10:39 if. 10:39 if 10:39 this woman on Bridezillas is such a mess 10:39 i think they'll be connected to aurora 10:39 and i hope so 10:39 never saw bridezillas 10:39 it's hilarious 10:39 yeah yeah cos of the castle 10:40 actually me too... 10:40 Is it just me, or does Aurora's castle look like Agrabah? 10:40 o.o 10:40 mhm, aurora coulda been sent there to hide from Maleifcent 10:40 that's where ben's getting at 10:40 exactly, ali 10:40 ariel is gonna be evil :) 10:40 she's gonna wanna kill prince what's-his-face :D 10:40 and aladdin and jasmine protected her 10:40 too many princes... 10:40 mhm, defo 10:41 Ariel will probably be defiant as she was in the story 10:41 not all mermaids are cruel and hate humans, yonow 10:41 it's funny cos with every disney princess they cast they gotta cast a prince too to play a lesser role 10:41 a princess being evil will be awesome 10:41 true...the veggie mermaid 10:41 eric 10:41 prince eric 10:42 i was surprised we learnt so soon that mrj would be a regular 10:42 wonder when the official cast list comes out 10:42 prolly no more new additions though 10:43 well, why not confirm it by twitter? everyone knew anyway 10:43 ? 10:43 why not confirm mrj as regular 10:43 early 10:43 oh 10:43 yeah 10:44 it seems like every recurring guest star is now a regular elsewhere 10:44 sonequa has been upped for regular on the walking dead 10:44 mhm 10:44 they can ditch tamara altogether, i'm fine with it :p 10:44 nah they gotta explain her story 10:44 fill in the MANY blanks 10:44 what do people here think about once in wonderland? 10:44 yeah 10:44 ^mhm, i want a tamara backstory, defo, would be awful without it 10:45 i just want it cos it has to happen for the story to make sense 10:45 i honestly could live without the whole thing altogether :p 10:45 maybe i'm writing it all off too soon 10:45 ew, why is hook so popular here 10:45 but the build-up so far has been terrible 10:45 mulan is more popular than aurora tho :) 10:45 im going by the poll btw 10:45 show 10:46 but i love aurora so :/ 10:46 main page :P 10:46 she's just more appealing 10:46 oh 10:46 what the...? 10:46 WHAT THE...? 10:46 awesome, people here loved 211 the most too :) 10:46 ben!!! 10:46 on ur userpage on our wiki you rank red so high 10:46 like ridiculously high 10:46 what gives? 10:46 211 was a standout episode 10:47 i read a recap today and was reminded of how great it is 10:47 i like the ep results :) 10:47 you should totally add 2 more characters to make it even 10:47 i agree pretty much 10:47 you obvs have to include bae 10:47 and either greg or tamara, lol, or add a new row 10:47 mhm, ill add them both and bae 10:48 dont know who else tho 10:48 red aint that high :P 10:48 wow i never thought there had been so many worlds featured on ouat 10:48 but yeah those 7 so far 10:48 jeez, i lag on here so early 10:49 i thought the outsider had more votes 10:49 only 14 10:49 the characters arent that great, rena :P 10:49 lol one person voted for greg 10:49 out of nearly 600 10:50 i quite like the characters 10:50 but yeah i see your point 10:50 . 10:50 i wanna rerank :) 10:50 10:50 outside the main 6 dont get enough focus, and even the main 6 havent rly developed 10:51 . 10:51 lol they just keep going back and forth 10:51 yh 10:51 everytime they grow and walk one step ahead they then move three steps backwards 10:51 yh! :P 10:51 like gabby solis 10:51 but she was hot and funny so we let it slide 10:51 lol 10:51 no one's funny on this show... 10:52 the lines that are supposed to be funny make me cringe 10:52 rumple not funny? 10:52 sometimes 10:52 yh 10:52 i liked some lines of his in 219, some made me laugh 10:52 and his snow white bit in 216 10:52 Hook is supposed to be the humor of the show 10:52 yh 10:52 lmfao 10:52 ew 10:52 :P 10:53 hook just makes a lot of creepy sexual innuendo 10:53 what is hooka gonna do now he's moved on from rumple?! :P 10:53 Henry's actung makes me laugh 10:53 but thank god he did 10:53 he didn't 10:53 acting** 10:53 i'm sure he's gonna try to kill gold again come season 3 10:54 at some point he'll be tempted 10:54 prolly a 1-ep, 2-ep thing 10:54 with flashbacks 10:54 i can deal with that, that would be expected 10:54 his next centric he's totes gonna try it 10:54 but i mean its not his main story anymore 10:54 so many main characters involved in one main story now 10:54 yh :P 10:54 could be awesome i guess 10:55 then bae on the subplot 10:55 and belle appears once every three eps 10:55 well, that scene is what made the ep for me, as i keep saying 10:55 them all on the boat, i was hating everything before that 10:55 i wanna see mayor belle, defo 10:55 mhm :) 10:55 ugh, this chick has streamers for her wedding 10:55 assisted by leroy 10:55 i've come to really like leroy for some reason 10:55 hated him s1 10:55 these bitches are crazy 10:55 leroy is great :D 10:55 i loooooove Leroy 10:55 omg we can say bitch here? 10:55 I love Lee Arenberg 10:55 awesome 10:55 his lines make me laugh. 10:56 i was holding back :p 10:56 fuck yes you can say bitch 10:56 xD 10:56 leroy is meh :P 10:56 XD 10:56 awesome!!! 10:56 i've been waiting to see belle and leroy interact again but it hasn't happened.. 10:56 season 3 10:56 totes 10:56 can be funny tho :) 10:56 I like that he cares about her 10:56 it's bound to happen 10:56 me too 10:56 i wanna see archie involved too, i love archie 10:56 and granny :D 10:56 archie has grown on me. 10:56 omg i love Archie 10:56 they all getting together to run the town 10:56 before i kind of didn't like him, lol. 10:56 cuz I love Raphael 10:56 mhm, archies kl :) 10:56 raphael is pretty great 10:57 he might be one of the best actors 10:57 i like his quirkiness 10:57 i loved him creeping in WAB 10:57 he was in prison break! :D 10:57 what's that? 10:57 i saw him as a flasher on law & order 10:57 We can say f*ck? 10:57 lmfao 10:57 yeah i didn't know that either 10:57 omg, that law and order ep 10:57 he was so good in that 10:57 i thought this was more like glee chat 10:57 glee chat?? 10:57 what about it? o.o 10:57 Glee wiki 10:57 they're really strict there 10:57 no 10:57 no swear words 10:57 they're not? 10:58 i dunno i don't go there anymore 10:58 sonic is the strictest wiki in the whole universe 10:58 for long now 10:58 well, on this wiki, it's preferred there's no insulting other people by cussing. that's the main thing. 10:58 Yeah 10:58 Like 10:58 you have to have 100 edits just to join chat 10:58 :o 10:58 of course 10:58 I'd never call Apple a bitch 10:58 mhm 10:58 even though she is ;) 10:58 yeah it's just nice to be able to talk freely :p 10:58 Yeah 10:59 So I can say fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuckity without getting kicked? LMFAO!! XD 10:59 o.O 10:59 please, no spamming. 10:59 yeah but jesus don't push it 10:59 lol 10:59 Lol, sorry 10:59 dx 10:59 it's fine 11:00 oops. did i make the chat die? xd 11:00 xd 11:00 i'm watching these bitches on Bridezillas being crazy 11:00 i don't have time to watch them be crazy :S 11:00 those kind of people scare me. 11:01 this one groom's dad picked him up from the hall, where they were decorating, to try to talk him out of the wedding 11:01 but this bitch is totally crazy 11:01 But every girl goes through that when they get married. 11:01 lol 11:01 hey 11:01 hi 11:01 (: 11:01 You can tell which ones are just, bitches, and which ones are caught up in wedding stuff 11:02 hi 11:02 My sister-in-law was a bridezilla. 11:03 Watching her basically scarred me for life 11:03 o.o 11:03 this show is crazy 11:04 darn i wanna rank characters and i keep forgetting people 11:04 too many... 11:04 u ranking here? 11:04 no, ours 11:04 my userpage 11:04 ah, updating 11:04 no 11:04 new one 11:04 oh yh :P 11:05 my old one was long gone, i cleared my page remember? 11:05 yh, yh 11:05 when i first left 11:05 Remember when we used to rank chat members? 11:05 i need to update mine too 11:05 we're horrible 11:05 lol 11:05 totally 11:05 ^well, some of us did 11:05 josh was always #1 for me 11:05 not anymore. 11:05 Cruel 11:06 ridic 11:06 omg, this dude's parents left 11:06 DURING the ceremony 11:06 lol 11:06 what's ridic, ranking? 11:06 ranking the people in chat, yh.... :P 11:06 meh it was fun :p 11:06 someone always ended up hurt 11:06 or angry 11:07 i think brad was when everyone ranked him SO low :P 11:07 lol i totally forgot the huntsman 11:08 i remembered pongo and not the huntsman 11:08 yeah brad was never very liked was he?... 11:08 (n) 11:08 he totally blew it for me with the pedophile commentary 11:08 ^lol @ that emoticon 11:08 i always found him pretty awkward and odd, tbh 11:08 true 11:09 i do miss our regulars being regulars though 11:09 anyway 11:09 we digress 11:09 I liked Brad 11:09 cinderella better be back. 11:09 :) 11:09 i love cinderella 11:09 jessy is adorable 11:09 ew why? 11:09 i liked her too :P 11:09 ben, would you like to see her back? 11:09 oh i thought u didn't 11:09 What could she possibly have to do? 11:09 lol 11:09 i would :) 11:09 i would like to see how she and cinderella met. 11:09 her original story, what happened after thomas disappeared 11:10 she who? 11:10 but there's others i want to see first! :P 11:10 omg 11:10 snow white 11:10 oh 11:10 after thomas disappeared, nothing happened 11:10 meh they were just royals 11:10 for about seven months 11:10 kathryn and sidney need to return before her 11:10 you presume. 11:10 or three 11:10 i guess 11:10 whatevs 11:10 shortlyafter that, the Curse 11:10 nothing happened after he dissapeared 11:10 ^yh 11:10 no, no, no! 11:10 he was turned into a frog :) 11:10 and tiana smooched him 11:10 ah :P 11:10 A scrub is a guy who thinks he's fly but also known as a busta 11:10 it was all part of rumples plan 11:11 and he slapped her cos he's a married man 11:11 I don't need more (ella) 11:11 i do 11:11 i love her 11:11 I feel like, it would be forced 11:11 her ep was what got me hooked to ouat 11:11 i'd definitely be open to seeing kathryn and jim together for once. poor guy. jim the gym teacher. xd did they purposely make a name for him because of his job? 11:11 at least in Storybrooke 11:11 probably 11:11 XD 11:11 yes, nat 11:11 we want (sidney) and (kathryn)! (scream) 11:11 I don't want no scrub, a scrub is guy who can't get no love from me 11:11 i want them too 11:11 bad 11:11 (music) 11:11 "Well, my name's Jim... so I guess I have to be a gym teacher" 11:11 oh 11:11 yawn 11:12 xd utter 11:12 That's how it happened ;) 11:12 ruby shoulda worked at a jewellery then 11:12 i see :P 11:12 not as a waitressing hoe 11:12 uh, she's not a hoe. 11:12 and for god's sake adam and eddy give her a last name 11:12 she was 11:12 she was in s1 :p 11:12 :S 11:12 this guy looks like he's 12 11:12 then they dropped that faster than mm's teaching job 11:13 lol 11:13 omg he goes tanning 11:13 she dresssed procatively because it was supposed to show how elaborate and flirty she is on the outside, but inside she's insecure and unsure of herself. 11:13 total opposite of red. 11:13 (red) 11:14 ok 11:14 i just realized i'm ranking 28 characters 11:14 perfect 11:14 i thought it was just meant to mirror her wolf side 11:14 like how there's a she wolf in the closet? 11:14 omg.... i can't find my phone 11:14 :P 11:14 open up and let her in? 11:14 and it's ringing 11:14 i never liked that song 11:14 follow the ring, don't type :p 11:15 nah, it's a text 11:15 but it's cutiepie 11:15 ben i'm leaving out pongo, gus and the six minor dwarfs, and including cinderella 11:15 i'm too lazy to go look over a text 11:15 good :P 11:15 what's a cutiepie? 11:15 every other main and supporting character goes in 11:15 i actually hate the dwarfs 11:15 yh 11:15 lol 11:16 annoys me that they're supporting :P 11:16 this cute guy I'm trying to hang out with 11:16 who takes a million years to answer a text 11:16 darn 11:16 i forgot belle 11:16 ... 11:16 29 characters 11:16 lol 11:16 damn damn damn 11:17 30 gus, 31 pongo... 32 sneezy? lol 11:17 i guess i should dispose of cinderella... 11:17 but i love her! ;( 11:17 shes 1 ep away from being episodic 11:17 lol 11:17 when you put it like that... :P i still don't care cos i love her. 11:17 she's main to me. 11:18 \;p 11:18 * :P 11:18 lol 11:18 that was a mess 11:18 yh 11:18 i'm just gonna leave out the characters i don't actually care about, i think 11:18 it's supposed to be my favorite characters, not a ranking of characters 11:18 i need to update my rankings 11:18 i don't care about blue, greg, george... 11:19 omg where is my phone.... 11:19 try the fridge 11:19 i do a ranking of regulars, not my favourites 11:19 you called it Favorite Characters 11:19 i usualy dont 11:20 prolly copied someone elses page as a template :P 11:20 omg 11:20 ? 11:20 i just remembered.... ther's a bottle of saki in the fridge... 11:20 xd 11:20 brb! 11:21 ok i ranked my top 20 characters 11:21 that's it 11:21 20. 11:22 lol so many important peeps left out 11:22 i left all these out: 11:22 Geppetto 11:22 Blue Fairy 11:22 Prince Henry 11:22 Dr. Victor Frankenstein 11:22 King George 11:22 Jefferson 11:22 Mulan 11:22 Greg Mendell 11:22 Tamara 11:22 sorry for the spam 11:23 yh, kinda all just tho :P 11:23 ? 11:23 what? 11:23 kinda all just tho? 11:23 leaving them out 11:23 is just 11:23 as in justified 11:23 oh 11:24 anyway my top 20 ouat characters http://onceuponatimeabc.wikia.com/wiki/User:Renaboss 11:24 archie is before red? 11:24 awesome 11:24 lol, and ella is before both 11:25 :p 11:25 i loved ruby so much in season 1 11:25 totes wanted her to be a regular 11:25 thought i was the only one who didnt like huntsman? 11:26 but then season 2 came and i was bored with her 11:26 i do like him 11:26 yh 11:26 but mostly i don't care 11:26 i think 20th spot is perfect for him 11:26 and it's actually right, i do like the huntsman, and everyone i left out is either someone i don't like or am indifferent to 11:26 yh, kl :) 11:26 like, i don't care about blue fairy, at all 11:26 or whale 11:26 mhm 11:26 i guess i like henry sr... i feel sorry for him 11:27 poor guy 11:27 he's whipped by both wife and daughter 2013 05 25